yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Utopia (archetype)
ホープ | romaji = Kibō'ō Hōpu | trans = King of Wishes, Hope | fr_name = Utopie | de_name = Utopia | it_name = Utopia | ko_name = 유토피아 | ko_romanized = Yutopia | pt_name = Utopia | es_name = Utopía | zh_name = 希望皇 霍普 | zh_jyutping = | zh_pinyin = Xīwànghuáng Huòpǔ | zh_trans = King of Wishes, Hope | sets = * Order of Chaos * Judgment of the Light * Legacy of the Valiant * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Volume 8 promotional card | tcg = * Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz * Utopia Value Box * Battle Pack: Epic Dawn * Starter Deck: Xyz Symphony * Duelist League 14 participation cards * Gold Series: Haunted Mine * Super Starter: V for Victory * Super Starter Power-Up Pack * Star Pack 2014 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Advent Calendar ZEXAL Edition * The New Challengers * The New Challengers Super Edition * Crossed Souls * 2015 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * 2016 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * The Dark Illusion Special Edition * OTS Tournament Pack 4 * Legendary Collection Kaiba Mega Pack * Duel Power | ocg = * Starter Deck 2011 * Duelist Pack: Yuma * Duel Terminal - Sacred Star Knights!! * Duelist Box 2012 * Starter Deck 2012 * Starter Deck 2013 * Starter Deck 2013 Enhancement Pack * Master Guide 4 promotional cards * The Rarity Collection * The Valuable Book 18 promotional cards * Gold Pack 2016 * Jump Victory Carnival 2016 - Promotion Pack * 20th Anniversary Pack 2nd Wave * 20th Anniversary Duelist Box | china = * Duel Starter Deck * Starter Pack Volume 2 | korea = * Advanced Event Pack 2013 Vol.1 * Numbers' Binder * Premium Pack Vol.10 * Premium Pack Vol.11 | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "Utopia", known as "King of Wishes, Hope" ( ホープ Kibō'ō Hōpu) in Japan, is an archetype associated with the "Number" archetype. It is a sub-archetype of the "Utopic" archetype. They are used by Yuma Tsukumo and Astral as their signature cards in the anime, and are supported by cards in the "ZW -" archetype. "Utopian Aura" and "Utopia Buster" are not "Utopia" cards because they do not have 「 ホープ」 in their Japanese names. Playing style Aside from "Number 39: Utopia" itself, the monsters have effects which either increase their own ATK or deal with the ATK of the opponent's monsters. A Utopia Deck usually focuses on Xyz Summoning "Utopia" monsters. The base form negates attacks, and the "Number C39", Rank-Down, and Rank-Up versions focus on gaining ATK and draining opposing monsters' ATK. The alternate "Utopia" forms can be easy summoned by most "Rank-Up-Magic" cards and Rank-Down-Magic Numeron Fall. This archetype works well with "Number Wall", "Onomatopia" and the "ZW -" archetype. Two great Xyz Monsters that can support this archetype are "Number 99: Utopic Dragon and "CXyz Barian Hope". The former can be easily summoned to the field by simply discarding a "Rank-Up-Magic" card and using a "Utopia" monster as Xyz Material. "Barian Hope" can be Xyz Summoned by "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force". It is capable of using the effects of "Utopia" monsters in the Graveyard. Recommended cards Official Decks References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes